La historia perdida de Baker Street
by Sandy1994
Summary: Ha pasado más de un año desde la reapertura del caso Moriarty...El antítesis de Sherlock Holmes saldrá a la luz, sumiéndolo en su mayor reto... Por desgracia, solo una persona será capaz de ayudarle a resolver el caso. Esa maldita mujer.


Ojos marrones. Chispeantes, incisivos, calculadores hasta el punto de endurecer el caoba al más intenso color azabache. Solo cuando la situación lo merecía, claro. Barbilla altiva, porte de arrogancia, ese que solo se atreven a exhibir los necios o bien los que tienen la seguridad de una certeza absoluta. Innegable. Y él no era ningún necio. Sonrisa triunfante, sutil, tan solo una curvatura ligera de medio lado, pero suficiente para reflejar esa sensación de victoria que le erizaba el vello contra la piel.

Brillante. Infalible. Estremecedoramente perspicaz. Absolutamente sorprendente para aquellos que no lo conocen. Un genio. O un loco. Es curioso lo a menudo que estos dos términos se topan… Y se fusionan.

Y que lo hagan en una persona, es aun más inusual. Sí, él era una especie en extinción. Un espécimen único y extraordinario que se pavoneaba con superioridad entre los presentes.

Seguro de si mismo. Ingenioso, inteligente, depredador. Se podía detectar la educación exquisita enmascarada por su negro y sarcástico sentido del humor. Quien lo diría, ¿Eh? Con ese cabello despeinado y la incipiente barba sin afeitar desde hace días…Con esa corbata mal ajustada, como si un niño pequeño hubiese desistido de jugar con ella. Y sin embargo, les tenía a todos expectantes, congelados para apreciar, unos con admiración y otros con recelo, cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

Un hombre singular.

Sherlock Holmes.

Desde luego, señor Flecher…- hablaba con ese chorro de voz que destilaba autosuficiencia por todos sus poros. Se detuvo momentáneamente y miró la cara del hombre que lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados de prejuicios.- ¿Puedo llamarle Arnold? Suena más familiar…

El eludido no contestó. Su mirada seguía clavada furtivamente sobre el detective, el cual, se limitó a asentir una sola vez con un rápido movimiento de su nuca, como si diese a entender su silencio como un gesto de aprobación.

Bien, pues como iba diciendo, Arnold, consiguió usted hacer un trabajo exquisito…Y por supuesto no solo estoy hablando de la forma en que me engañó a mi, sino también de los admirables dotes de actor de los que ha hecho alarde delante de todos los demás invitados…- Holmes iba caminando tranquilamente por la sala, dando vueltas entre los estupefactos presentes. Sus manos entrelazadas tras la espalda, los ojos entornados…Se sentía un ser omnipotente- Ah, y también tengo que quitarme el sombrero por la delicadeza con la que cometió el asesinato…La victima murió sin que usted tuviera que estar presente…

En el momento de girarse de nuevo hacia el Conde Arnold Flecher, Sherlock pudo detectar, incluso a distancia, como una gota de frío sudor resbalaba por la frente del que (estaba seguro) era el culpable. Eso hizo que su sonrisa aumentara sensiblemente.

Pero… ¿De que está hablando?- había un timbre histérico en la imperturbable voz del hombre, un decibelio más alto de lo normal. Desapercibido para todos…Excepto para el detective. Avanzó un par de contundentes pasos, acusándolo con su implacable mirada marrón, cada vez más oscura. Más dura. Parecía madera de ébano.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Holmes tomó con una mano la caja de bombones que había encima la mesa del comedor. Y aun más sorprendente fue que la plantara delante las narices del conde.

¿Gustan?- preguntó cortésmente, con un retintín de ironía. Flecher frunció el ceño, confuso.

¿Qué?

Tome uno, por favor- insistió Sherlock pacientemente.

No sé a que viene esto…

Es tan solo una prueba…Hay que colaborar…A no ser que tenga usted algo que esconder.

¡Pues claro que no! – se ofendió el otro.

Bien…En ese caso coja uno…- Holmes sonrió.

El Conde, envarado y con los labios fruncidos de desprecio, alargó una mano hacia la caja de bombones y tomó el central. Sin vacilar un instante, lo atrapó entre sus dientes y tragó. Se pudo ver el alcohol explosionando en su boca. Holmes lo pudo ver.

¿Y bien, Holmes? ¿Qué es lo que quiere demostrar con ese ridículo experimento?- preguntó mirando con cínica burla hacia el detective- ¿Qué el chocolate engorda?

Y además sube el colesterol…Pero no es eso lo que tenía en mente- continuó mordaz, sin inmutarse- Coja otro por favor…

Esto es ridículo…- se exasperó Arnold apretando los dientes- ¿Nos puede decir donde quiere ir a parar?

Podría pero, ¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?- le tendió de nuevo la caja, mirándolo desafiadoramente.

El Conde dudó unos segundos, aguantándole la mirada al excéntrico hombre que había delante de él. Estaba claro para todo el mundo, por la forma en que le subían los colores a la cara, que se estaba enfadando de una forma preocupante con ese descarado detective. Finalmente, resignado, se inclinó sobre los bombones, metiéndose otro en la boca y esta vez, engullendo con algo de dificultad.

Soltó un hondo suspiro, tragando saliva para aclarar su garganta.

¿Están fuertes, verdad?- comentó Holmes casualmente. Agarró uno de los bombones entre los dedos índice y pulgar y lo acercó a su nariz, olfateándolo sin disimulo. – Huele a licor de almendras… ¿No?

¿Y?- gruñó Arnold frunciendo amenazadoramente el ceño. Sherlock se encogió de hombros, aparentemente indiferente.

Nada… ¿Le apetece otro?

Oiga esto ya es…

Insisto- murmuró amablemente.

El Conde soltó un fiero gruñido traqueal…Si no fuese un hombre de alta sociedad, estaba claro que ya le habría roto la nariz.

Con todos mis respetos, detective, mi mujer acaba de morir y…

¡Ah, sí! ¡Ahí está lo que quería oír! El testimonio del marido destrozado por la muerte de su esposa…Convincente, desde luego… - Sherlock dejó la caja de bombones sobre la mesa y empezó a pasear por la habitación de nuevo- Ha sido muy ingenioso…

Le repito que no sé de que me habla…

¿A su mujer le gustaba el chocolate, Arnold?- preguntó fingiendo una curiosidad que rozaba a la infantil. Él frunció el ceño.

Como a todos, supongo…

Por supuesto- asintió Holmes distraídamente. Puso unos pasos de distancia antes de volver a hablar- Me atrevo a decir que le encantaban…Se ha comido…Cuatro bombones como mínimo, si no calculo mal.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el asesinato de Ashlee?- exigió saber Flecher, con voz dura y afilada como un cuchillo lanzado en dirección al detective. – ¿Nos quiere hacer creer que el chocolate la ha matado? ¡Por favor!

Soltó una carcajada seca y sarcástica que resonó por la habitación en silencio, deambulando perdida hasta que fue ahogada por los cristales de las ventanas.

¡Oh! ¿Chocolate asesino? Dios nos libre, no… - Holmes se dio la vuelta y, con un movimiento repentino e inesperado, agarró de nuevo la caja. Sin ningún miramiento, mordió uno de los bombones y, seguidamente, lo escupió al suelo. Se repasó los dientes superiores con la punta de la lengua, limpiando los restos- Sin embargo el relleno sí que tendría que ver…

¿Cómo?- inquirió alguno de los invitados, desconcertado. Holmes sonrió como si llevase siglos esperando esa pregunta.

Este liquido del interior de los bombones no es alcohol de almendras, aunque es fácilmente confundible con él…- levantó la mirada hacia el Conde y, provocador, profirió la palabra como si se tratara de un insulto- Cianuro…

La sala fue consumida por el más absoluto silencio. Realmente estremecedor. No había susurros. No había exclamaciones. No había preguntas. Tan solo, una silenciosa estupefacción de sobrecogimiento. Así pues, el detective decidió seguir hablando:

El cianuro es un veneno fácilmente reconocible por su olor a almendras amargas…- explicó con naturalidad, como si hablase del té de las cinco- Y deja una distintiva marca en los cadáveres, una línea azulada alrededor de los labios, tal y como lo tenía el cuerpo de la señora Flecher…

Esto es ridículo…- gruñó el Conde.

¿Lo es? ¿No es más ridículo que haya matado a su esposa por un sentimiento tan burdo como los celos?- la voz de Holmes, esta vez, sonó increíblemente fiera. El eludido respingó.

¡¿Cómo se atreve?- profirió, indignado.

Todos los que están en esta sala lo saben…Yo no voy a ser menos. ¿Me va a decir que el único ingenuo que aun cree que su mujer era una santa es usted?

¿Qué está insinuando?

No insinúo nada, afirmo… Ashlee tuvo más de un par de aventuras fuera de vuestro matrimonio ¿Eh? – soltó una risita entre dientes- Más de un par de docenas, en realidad…Usted se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando ya había sido públicamente humillado- Holmes entrecerró los ojos, plantándole cara al señor Flecher e ignorando por completo la expresión de puro odio que definía su rostro. Eso no hacía más que complacerlo- Y decidió que merecía un castigo. Un castigo meticulosamente preparado…Doloroso.

Arnold arrugó la nariz y casi mostró los dientes, burbujeando de ira…Su cara estaba roja y sus manos, en forma de puños, temblaban incontroladamente, sacudidas por espasmos de cólera… ¿O quizás no? Sherlock sonrió con sorna.

¡Ah! Ahí tenemos el primer síntoma- canturreó deferente – Los escalofríos y la subida de temperatura… ¿Sabe usted que es lo siguiente, verdad?

Señor Holmes…

Es mi favorito- continuó como si no lo hubiese oído- El dolor de estómago…Una verdadera agonía por lo que tengo entendido…

A pesar de que el ambiente estaba irrespirablemente tenso y pesado, Flecher se las arregló para dejar ir otra carcajada seca.

Por favor, Señor Holmes… ¿Se cree que si yo hubiese envenenado los bombones me los comería tan alegremente?

Me esperaba esa reacción por su parte, debo confesar- susurró el detective- Sí, usted rellenó cuidadosamente los bombones de cianuro y se los ofreció a su esposa para que celebrara su fiesta…Conociendo su debilidad por el chocolate, sabía que comería los suficientes antes de que la celebración diese comienzo…Entonces, ella se desplomaría delante los presentes, mientras usted estaba jugando al golf en su parcela de atrás…Una coartada infalible.

Sigue quedando un detalle- una sonrisa desfigurada vistió la cara del conde Arnold Flecher- Yo he comido bombones…

Muy cierto…Dos ¿Verdad? ¡Oh, pero usted es listo, mi buen amigo! La cantidad de veneno en cada bombón está concienzudamente calculada…Usted estaba esperando que yo le hiciese probar alguno, para demostrar así su total desconocimiento sobre el chocolate intoxicado…Es más, si yo no le hubiese ofrecido ninguno, ya habría encontrado la forma de catar uno de ellos.

Eso no tiene sentido… ¿Qué cree que soy? ¿Un suicida?

Un asesino –corrigió él, pedante. – Un asesino que sabe que, comiéndose solo 2 bombones, la cantidad no es mortalmente dañina, si no que solo le produce dolor agudo en la abdomen…Algo que podría haber justificado como una enfermedad producto de la tristeza si nadie llega a enterarse de que están envenenados…Ya sabe de que hablo, todas esas estupideces sobre los sentimientos…Suelen estar sobrevalorados, si quiere mi opción.

Se sintió un gruñido furibundo proveniente de la garganta del Conde. Había sonado como un perro hambriento…Con sed de venganza.

Es usted un ser despreciable- siseó este entre dientes, dedicando a Sherlock una exclusiva mirada homicida. Una sonrisa se abrió paso por su boca, como si eso fuese un halago.

Dígame algo que no sepa…Y atrévase a decir que me equivoco- le retó con un ronroneo juguetón.

No tiene ni una prueba contra mi… ¡Ni una sola!- saltó iracundo, perdiendo el control sobre si mismo. La piel se sus mejillas se había vuelto incandescente, contrarrestando con brusquedad la palidez que dominaba en las otras áreas de su cuerpo. Las convulsiones estomacales habían comenzado. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no doblarse de dolor y Holmes pudo apreciar eso en la forma en como tensaba las cervicales, apretando la mandíbula, perdiendo un punto fijo en la vista.

Bueno, aquí está mi primera prueba…Nunca había visto antes ningún bombón que se dirigiese tan mal- comentó burlonamente- Está claramente envenenado…

De acuerdo…Pero de todos modos ¿Qué le hace pensar que haya sido yo? Esto podría haberlo hecho cualquiera- contrarrestó con voz ronca.

Puede…Pero usted es el único que tenía un móvil consistente, además de otras cualidades más tangibles…

¿Cómo cuales?- espetó bruscamente, llevándose inconscientemente una mano al estomago para aplacar los ácidos que lo roían por dentro.

Como el hecho de conocer a su mujer, a sus amigos y como tener la particularidad de ser zurdo…Una cualidad muy poco extendida…

El Conde frunció el ceño, confuso. Parpadeó con fuerza para aclarar la visión y fulminó a Holmes con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

¿Cómo sabe usted eso?

Bueno, digamos que soy observador…Durante el brindis le vi sujetando la copa con la mano izquierda… ¿Sabia usted que es el único zurdo de esta sala? Y, si se fija con atención, en la parte izquierda de cada bombón hay un minúsculo agujero circular, por donde, debo deducir, usted introdujo una jeringuilla repleta de veneno para los bombones…Lo siguiente era fácil…- Holmes arqueó una ceja prepotentemente, triunfal. La sala estaba sumida en la más absoluta conmoción por esa verdad innegable- ¿Quiere que siga o prefiere rendirse? Venga, haga mi vida más interesante…Las dos opciones me apasionan.

Los ojos del Conde se entrecerraron. Su respiración acompasada por el dolor no ayudaba nada a mantener su estirada compostura ni su amenazante mirada opaca. Flecher tomó aire por la nariz, inflando el pecho de oxigeno para regular sus latidos. Estaba perdiendo y lo sabía…No podía permitirse el lujo de entrar en pánico.

Eso no sería prueba suficiente para convencer a ningún jurado- masculló, intentando que la determinación ocupara el resuello de su voz.

Ah, ¿Necesita más razones? No esperaba menos… - se contentó el detective con talante zalamero – Bien, en ese caso, vayamos al siguiente punto…Como dicen, bienaventurados los borrachos, que verán a Dios dos veces…

¿Qué…? ¿De que está hablando?

Holmes exhibió de nuevo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Dígame… ¿Fue usted el que compró los bombones?

Tenemos una criada para esas cosas- gruñó como respuesta.

Dirá que tenían…Porque, si no me equivoco, fue despedida poco antes de esta fiesta- rectificó Sherlock amablemente, volviendo a dar vueltas en círculo, cosa que solo parecía poner más nervioso a Arnold.

¿Cómo sabe usted eso? – preguntó desprevenido.

Porque nadie ha colgado mi chaqueta al entrar…Y porque los cotilleos de las demás sirvientas son la mar de suculentos…- les sonrió secamente al pasar por delante de ellas, que se sonrojaron por el bochorno casi de forma simétrica.- Ahora solo me quedaría preguntar ¿Por qué?

Eso no es relevante- escupió reprimiendo una mueca de dolor. Sus piernas amenazaban con doblarse en cualquier momento.

Yo decido lo que es relevante…

Se equivocó en las compras…

¿Y eso? – el detective hizo ver que estaba realmente intrigado por algo que, en definitiva, sabía de antemano. Flecher rodó los ojos.

Compró los bombones con alcohol…

¡No!- Holmes hizo una exagerada mueca de horror- ¡Terrible! ¿Y porque es eso un inconveniente?

Flecher resopló, agotado. Si no estuviesen ahí los invitados, habría sacado a ese molesto personaje a patadas de su casa. Pero tenía que controlarse…Por mucho que le doliese el estomago o por muchas ganas que tuviese de abalanzarse sobre ese prepotente hijo de…

Yo…Sufrí problemas con el alcohol hace unos años ¿Contento?

¡AH! Alcoholismo…Ahora me explico porque hicimos el brindis con zumo de uvas… ¿Pero merecía ser despedida por ese mismo motivo?

Sabía perfectamente que no tolero ni una pizca de licor en esta casa… No he vuelto a probar una gota en años- sentenció severamente.

Hmm…Ya. ¿Pero la sirvienta no se equivoco, verdad? Ella realmente los compró sin alcohol- los ojos marrones más buscados esa noche brillaban descaradamente, presos de la emoción. La emoción de un caso casi resuelto- Usted aprovechó el pretexto de que eran con alcohol para poder colarle el veneno…La excusa perfecta para no comerlos, dejando así a su mujer sola enfrente del surtido de chocolate…

El ruido que hizo Flecher esta vez se quedó entre el gemido y un ronco rugido de rabia, dolor, frustración…

Eso no tiene sentido…

Yo diría que sí…Normalmente en las tiendas estas cosas se especifican ¿No? – Holmes metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos y de improvisto, dejó caer un montón de trocitos de, al parecer, un cartón despedazado. Clavó la mirada en Flecher- Aun no lo he probado, pero apuesto toda la pensión de un amigo mío a que, si reconstruyo esto, nos aparecerá la tapa de la caja de bombones…

¿Ha estado revolviendo en mi basura?- se escandalizó el Conde. Holmes se encogió de hombros, como si estuviese avergonzado…Que no lo estaba.

Ups…Un poquito…Pero la cuestión es que, estos bombones, no llevaban alcohol…

Por supuesto que sí- se intentó escudar el culpable.

¿Ah…si?

¡Sí!- rugió frunciendo el ceño con fiereza en dirección del detective. Nadie se atrevió a moverse un ápice.

Y en ese caso… ¿Por qué se los ha tomado? ¿Por qué simplemente no los ha rechazado y se ha justificado bajo la excusa del alcoholismo?- la contundente voz de Holmes, combinado con la dilatación de pupilas y la boca abierta de estupefacción del Conde, despejaron cualquier duda que pudiese haber. Eso le hizo sonreír, satisfecho- Porque necesitaba excusarse de algún modo…Necesitaba que su inocencia fuese probada…Necesitaba convertirse en otra víctima…Pero olvidó que el detalle del licor de almendras no podría funcionar con usted.

El jadeo de aquella sala robó una brizna de aire a cada uno de los presentes, de sangre helada y ojos cristalinos por el choque. Ese ruido fue substituido por las rodillas de Flecher contra el suelo, donde cayó, justo a los pies de Sherlock Holmes. Se había delatado intentando encubrirse…El juego había terminado.

Llamen a una ambulancia- pidió Holmes con seriedad que endurecía sus orbes marrones hasta el punto del azabache. Ya no había rastro de aquella chispa traviesa en su mirar. Solo desprecio y solemnidad – Este despojo de humanidad necesita un lavado de estómago…Y que alguien vaya a buscar a Lestrade; ya se habrá cansado de dar vueltas buscando por la calle a su supuesto estrangulador- rodó los ojos solo con pensar en aquella estúpida teoría.

Guárdeme respeto- gruñó débilmente Arnold Flecher desde el suelo, sudoroso, pálido, aferrándose a sus costillas para sobrellevar el dolor del cianuro royéndole las entrañas. – Sigo siendo un Conde…

¡Faltaría más!- Holmes le dedicó su sonrisa más cínica- Recibirá todo el respeto que se merece un cadáver. Porque el siguiente paso, va a ser la horca… - iba a darle la espalda, cuando de repente, recordó un detalle. Se agachó para estar un poco más cerca del conde y entonces, aprovechó para susurrar- ¡Ah! Y si su mujer me invitó a la fiesta, fue porque quería que le investigara a usted- el conde respingó sorprendido- Quería que averiguase que es lo que le haría ilusión para su cumpleaños…De nuevo felicidades, se ha cargado a una mujer que le amaba.

Y gritando un "¡Ya le pasaré la factura!" salió de la mansión de los Flecher, perdiéndose en el frío cortante que arropaba la más oscura de las noches en Londres.

Aquel hormigueo que bombardeaba su corazón a velocidad desorbitada…Aquella satisfacción que le hacía estar en paz consigo mismo…Con el mundo…Y esa sensación de desolación. Siempre estaban ahí cuando resolvía un caso…Se sentía extrañamente contradictorio. Reconfortante y un tanto inquietante. Le encantaba y, sin embargo, se sentía intrínsicamente solo mientras su mirada se perdía por la ventanilla del taxi que había pedido para volver a Baker Street. Era una de las pocas cosas que no sabría explicar.

¿Un noche dura, señor?- cuestionó el taxista abriéndole las puertas cuando llegó a su hogar. Holmes le miró momentáneamente y sonrió con sutileza, mientras bajaba del carruaje de un salto admirablemente ágil.

O'contrere…Ha sido gratificante.

Y sin embargo, nada de todo lo que había pasado llenaría ese vacío inexplicable en su pecho…Era algo que había asumido.


End file.
